Your Red Hair
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Rambut merahmu sangat mengingatkanku akan seseorang –and that's my reason why I LOVE YOU, Karin. \NaruKarin/ Fluff? Drabble. Wanna RnR? :D


**a/n: **kembali lagi dengan fic NaruKarin xDD Chill suka bikin sesuatu yang bertema ringan dan drabble, so just leave this page and don't continue to read this fic kalau kalian nggak suka sama pairnya, atau bosen sama Chill XDD *dor*

nah, silahkan dinikmati! :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™ present  
>a 2012 Naruto FanFiction<strong>

**Your Red Hair**

**Warning: **_**Drabble, Canon, AT, fluff gagal, OOC?, alur fasteeeeer, CRACK-PAIR, etc.  
><strong>_**Summary: **_Rambut merahmu sangat mengingatkanku akan seseorang –and that's my reason why I LOVE YOU, Karin. \NaruKarin/ Fluff? Drabble. Wanna RnR? :D_

**I've been warned you. lol. Again, just leave this page if you don't like it.  
>Naruto is a manga created by Kishimoto-sensei and I don't claim anything from it.<strong>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan dan pemilik iris <em>turquoise <em>bening itu menarik perhatian Karin. Ya, dia yang sudah membawanya ―atau lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan nyawanya- ke Konoha, dan membebaskannya dari hengkangan bocah Uchiha.

Manik _ruby _Karin yang bersembunyi di balik bingkai hitam kacamata itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari wajah riang sang _jinchuuriki kyuubi _tersebut. Naruto di hadapannya ini tengah menyunggingkan senyum rubahnya yang mengoyak arogansi ―dan hal itu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, mengalir seperti air.

Karin membungkam seribu kata di hadapan wajah itu. Gadis berambut merah panjang tersebut termanggu, menunggu sesuatu yang akan dilontarkan oleh bibir sang Uzumaki ―yang sedari tadi haya tersenyum-senyum kecil tanpa mau mengatakan apapun pada gadis berkacamata di hadapannya. Naruto menatap gadis itu kagum.

Karin kemudian mendecak sebal. Ia tak sabar dengan 'kejutan' apa yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda berambut _blonde _tersebut.

.

"Kau … sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, hah? Aku pegal mengikuti ajakanmu dan menunggumu di sini selama hampir setengah jam, tahu!" keluh Karin kesal. Wajah putihnya merona merah ―entah karena marah atau malu.

.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, masih dengan terkekeh ambigu. Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia sudah cukup kesal, berdiri di atas permukaan air selama hampir setengah jam tanpa bergeming barang sedetikpun.

"Araa …."

Naruto tergagap. Iris _turquoise_-nya menatap masam wajah Karin tanpa canggung. _'Tak sabaran sekali sih kau ini!' _batinnya.

"Hei, cepatlah sedikit! Aku akan kembali ke Kirigakure setelah ini, Naruto!" tukas Karin tak sabar ―dan ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Gadis itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak melorot dengan jari tengahnya di hadapan Naruto ―dengan sengaja, tentunya.

Yaahh … Karin dibawa ke sini oleh tim ekspedisi Konoha memang untuk diinterogasi, setelah itu ia boleh kembali ke tempat asalnya ―Kirigakure. Namun sepertinya Naruto ingin lebih dekat dengannya dan lebih mengenalnya. Sosok gadis itu membuatnya _déjà vu _akan seseorang.

Lagi, sang bocah bersurai emas itu menyeringai lebar, membuat Karin semakin jengkel akan sikapnya itu.

.

"Naruto. Aku. Pergi. Sekarang!"

'_PATS'_

"Tunggu dulu," sanggah Naruto spontan. Ia menahan tangan Karin yang hendak pergi dengan erat ―seakan pemuda itu tak ingin 'malaikat' di hadapannya meninggalkannya begitu saja ke khayangan tanpa sebuah salam manis.

―baiklah, Karin. Kau terkejar satu poin dengannya. 1-1.

"Kkhh … kau mau apa lagi?" tanya gadis itu kesal.

Seringai rubah di wajah tampan Naruto semakin lebar ―entah apa arti seringai itu, namun Karin tetap waspada akan wajah _pervert _Naruto. Ia diberi tahu oleh Sakura kalau Naruto adalah …

―oke, lupakan.

.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu …"

Naruto membuka mulutnya. Kali ini gurat wajahnya terlihat serius, sehingga Karin yang sedari tadi tersulut emosi ―kini hanya bisa terdiam menciut. Ahh … sudah berapa kali gadis itu diinterogasi oleh orang Konoha?

"A-apa?" responnya gugup.

.

.

.

"Kau …"

Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Karin semakin kesal dan penasaran.

"Apa?"

―dan Karin tetap meresponnya dengan balik bertanya.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau bagian dari klan Uzumaki?"

.

.

.

Karin merasa konyol. Ia menjitak kepala pirang Naruto dengan emosi. "TENTU SAJA BUKAN, BODOH! Kau ini― membuang-buang waktuku saja! Aku ingin pulang, tolol! Dan kau sudah menyita waktuku selama hampir setengah jam! ARRRGHH! KAU BODOH, BODOH, BODOH!" teriaknya kesal.

Naruto hanya terkekeh ―seraya menikmati 'hadiah' Karin tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menyerang pipinya. Bocah rubah itu memasang wajah polos yang membuat Karin semakin gemas ingin membunuhnya.

"KAU BOD―"

"―Baguslah kalau kau bukan bagian dari klan Uzumaki."

"Eh?"

Naruto memotong perkataan Karin. Ia masih memegang erat tangan sang gadis, tanpa mengacuhkan denyutan pipi bengkaknya yang panas setelah ditonjok Karin. Ia tak peduli.

"Me-memangnya kenapa, hah?" kelit Karin dengan nada sengit ―dan malah direspon dengan tawa lepas Naruto. "K-kau! Kau mau kutonjok lagi?" lanjutnya emosi.

"Hahaha! Baiklah, baiklah …" Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya ―lagi. Karin mengernyitkan dahi. "… Seandainya kau bagian dari klan Uzumaki, selamat datang kembali di Konoha," paparnya dengan suara nyaring.

"Lalu kalau bukan?"

"Heh. Kalau bukan, maka kau …"

Aih. Naruto selalu menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuatnya penasaran. Benar-benar cerdas dan licik. Karin terdiam, kembali terpaku ―namun sebelah tangannya yang terbebas dari genggaman tangan Naruto terkepal erat, bersiap untuk kembali melayangkan tinjuan setannya pada wajah konyol di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kau …"

'_Sial!'_

.

.

.

"NARUTO! CEPA―"

"Kau akan kunikahi. Maka tetaplah tinggal di sini. **Bersamaku**," sambung Naruto cepat.

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu kembali menyeringai. Terus saja menyunggingkan seringai misteriusnya, sementara wajah Karin kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu menatap nyalang Naruto dengan tatapan _tsundere_-nya.

"Fufufu … _tsunde―_"

"A-APA ALASANMU? JANGAN BERCANDA!" potong Karin tergagap, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya yang menggemaskan ―bagi Naruto.

'_Cup'_

.

.

.

―lagi, Karin hanya bisa terdiam. Wajahnya sudah sangat panas, melebihi warna wajah Hinata yang selalu mendidih saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Namun kali ini sosok yang berbeda. Sosok _tsundere_ yang benar-benar membuat Naruto teringat akan seseorang.

"Rambut merahmu sangat mengingatkanku akan seseorang," bisik Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat mesra di telinga Karin. Gadis itu hanya diam tak merespon, benar-benar _speechless _setelah Naruto mencium ―uhuk- bibirnya. Wajah gadis itu masih merona, panas, namun masih mengeluarkan aura _tsundere_-nya yang membahayakan ―dan sekali lagi, Naruto tak memedulikan hal itu.

"Naruto. Kau―"

"_And that's my reason why __**I LOVE YOU**__, Karin."_

"Uuugghh …"

"_Still with me here. And … will you marry me?"_

.

.

.

'_BRUK'_

―dan Karin pun terpingsan dengan mulut berbuih dan wajah yang berwarna merah padam. Naruto panik, ia refleks menopang tubuh jenjang Karin dan hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya frustasi sembari berputar-putar di tempatnya.

_Poor you, Naruto_.

"GYAAAA― MAAFKAN AKU, KARIN! TAPI AKU SERIUSSS~!"

.

.

.

Tunggulah sampai Sakura datang memberimu bogeman mentah, Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>~owari~<strong>

Yosh! XDD akhirnya drabble gaje ini selesai dalam waktu 3 jam~ :3 Chill bikin fic ini semata buat ngilangin stress gegara UAS di kampus Chill =A= *hedbeng*  
>yup. Chill dapet inspirasi bikin fic ini dari poto profil di fb XD Chill sangat senang dengan pair ini, karena Karin sangaaaaat mirip Kushina *IMO* terus-terus, semangat NaruKarin Chill semakin berkibar waktu baca chapter 487-488 dan chapter berapaaa gitu yang ada hints NaruKarin-nya :3 Chill seneng bangeeeeet~ XDD *curhat*<p>

Oke, lupakan basa-babi ―maksudnya basa-basi Chill di atas =w=  
>jangan lupa review ya! OvOd<p>

.

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0901/2012**


End file.
